


Christmas Wishes

by drewbydoobydoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Niam - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewbydoobydoo/pseuds/drewbydoobydoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are throwing a Christmas party. Liam isn't drunk enough to deal with his feelings. Niall is too drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote forever ago, wasn't entirely okay with, and edited until it became what it is now. It's my first work, but who doesn't love a classic Christmas party fic? Hopefully it's not too corny?

The party was in full swing, and Liam was not enjoying it in the slightest. Sure, he loved spending time with the boys during the holidays. They always had a good time together, but if you add about sixty other random strangers, really bad Christmas-themed techno music, a whole lot of alcohol, and shove all that in Harry and Louis’ cramped flat, it’s hard to have fun.

Liam swished around his can of Coke. Something in the back of his mind told him that his decision to be the responsible one tonight for their sakes was a poor one, but there was no point in getting drunk now. It’s late and he really just wants to go home and watch old Christmas movies and eat some cookies in solitude, but he would never hear the end of it from Harry. “You’re supposed to be having a good time.” and “You could’ve had a few beers.” and “If you’re going to be such a downer I’m not inviting you to anymore parties.”

He scanned the sea of dancing Santa hats and ugly sweaters in search of the boys from his spot against the wall. It wasn’t too hard to find Harry and Louis. They were grinding in the middle of their living room, beers spilling all over their guests, laughing like idiots. It was a little infectious and Liam couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

Zayn was nowhere in sight. Liam assumed he was probably somewhere with Perrie. They probably had been gone the entire party and Liam just hadn’t noticed. If he followed the trail of love notes and _I love you more no I love you more_ he’s sure he’d find them in no time.

Niall was in the kitchen with a couple of girls, a blonde and a brunette. He obviously was sloshed out of his mind, stumbling and spilling his drink everywhere. The girls didn’t seem to mind. They seemed sloshed too. Niall said something apparently so funny because the blonde was in hysterics. She clung to his arm and leaned against his shoulder trying to keep her balance during her laughter. Niall kissed her on her cheek and smiled to himself.

Liam suddenly needed a drink.

He found the nearest platter of Jell-O shots and downed three of them. He didn’t care that they were lime flavored and tasted terrible. They were booze and that was good enough for him. Soon he started to get that warm feeling in his stomach and the music didn’t sound as bad as it did a minute ago. He looked back over at Niall and found him making out with blondie. He downed another shot and met Harry on the dance floor who was now alone, Louis somewhere getting another drink.

“Great party, right?” asked Harry. He was still dancing off-beat to some crappy remix of “Here Comes Santa Claus”.

“Eh, it’s alright. I think I’m going to leave soon though.”

“What? Why?” Harry looked genuinely hurt. He took his parties seriously, and it was always a painful blow if someone wasn’t having fun. Liam just wasn’t feeling it anymore. Being a wallflower was only not fun for so long.

“I’m just kind of tired. It’s getting pretty late.” Harry frowned and grabbed Liam’s shoulder.

“Mate… Mate… You’ve just got to talk to him. You’ve got to tell him how you feel.”

Liam looked confused. “Who are you talking about, Harry?” Harry giggled and stared at Liam for a bit, making him uncomfortable. “Well?”

“Niall, of course! We all know that you’ve got your little crush on him Li!”

Liam suddenly needed another drink. Or maybe something hard to hit Harry with. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t like—”

“Shhhhhhh Liam… Liam, it’s okay! We support you 110%! But if you’re going to leave THE party of the year, no, of the CENTURY, just because our little Irishman was making out with some quickie, then you’re never going to get him!”

“Harry, you’re drunk.” Liam couldn’t take him seriously right now. Him liking Niall? That was crazy! Why would he like that idiot? With his stupid hair that sticks up in all directions when he gets out of bed, and his stupid eyes that are so clear that Liam can see his reflection in them, and his stupid accent that sometimes sent a weird shiver down Liam’s spine. He certainly couldn’t like his stupid body that Liam got the privilege to see every morning because they were gym buddies. And don’t get him started on his stupid laugh that Liam always found infectious no matter how bad of a mood he was in…

Oh my God.

“Harry, I’m not saying you’re right, because you’re definitely not, but let’s say I did like Niall…”

“Then go get your man, mate!” Harry yelled a little too loudly, but everyone was distracted with their booze and dancing. Before Liam could even get a word in, Harry was shoving him toward the kitchen. Liam turned around to make some sort of argument on how this was crazy, but Harry was already back on the dance floor with Louis who was trying to develop some new move that looked like a cross between a chicken and a gorilla. He was on his own. Fuck.

Niall was alone too. The girls seemed to have left him in his inebriated state, and now he was nursing a beer as he leaned against the counter. Liam took a deep breath and made his way over to the drunken Irishman. He was screaming at himself in his head. _You can still turn back. You don’t have to do this. Why are you doing this? Why are you so fucking stupid you little—_

“Niall, mate, can we, uh… Can we talk?” Liam asked. He should have turned around when he had the chance.

Niall looked up at Liam with dazed eyes. He broke out in a cheeky smile. “Sure cutie, what’s say we find a dark corner?” His speech was slurred and his accent was incredibly thick.

“I’m trying to be serious, Niall. Can we talk somewhere privately?” Niall’s face turned serious, or as serious as you can be when you’re borderline alcohol poisoning. He nodded and stumbled alongside Liam to the empty guestroom in the flat. Liam shut the door behind them while Niall fell on the bed.

“What’s up, LiLi? Why are you all frownie-wownie? You should be happy and smile!” He giggled. “I know! We should girls in here with us! I can get Sarah to come back and bring her friend! At least I think her name was Sarah…” He smiled.

Liam sighed and leaned against the door. Maybe this was a dumb idea. Scratch that, this was definitely a dumb idea. “No, Niall. I wanted to tell you something important, but I think you might’ve been too festive tonight.” Liam was starting to sober up and he was thinking that maybe he didn’t like Niall, and even if he did it wasn’t smart to tell him when he could barely keep his eyes open.

“No!” Niall argued, picking himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m just fine. Just fine. Fine, fine, fine!” He sang. 

“Yeah, you’re not fine. Maybe you should get some rest. Sober up a little,” he insisted. This was probably a sign. He should never have even attempted this. He started opening the door when Niall called out.

“Wait! Liam, I’m sorry. Don’t go.” Niall patted a spot next to him on the edge of the bed. Eh, what was there to lose? Liam closed the door and sat next to him. “What’s wrong, mate?”

Crap. Liam didn’t think he’d get this far. “Uh, well, I mean we’re friends, right?”

Niall nodded furiously. “Of course! Li and Ni are the best of friends!” He was taking this as seriously as he hoped, but this was probably the best he’ll get.

“Well…” Liam swallowed. “I’ve been thinking… Recently, I think that I’ve been feeling… Uh…” Liam didn’t really know what to say. It’s not like he’s had this planned for months. He just realized his feelings for Niall just tonight.

Feelings. He’s finally admitting that he was actual feelings for Niall. The kid he’s known for years. It feels like yesterday that they all met each other and found out they were going to form a band together. They were like brothers. Could he really like his brother like that?

Everything was flooding back to him with new context. Those nights where they talked until the sun came up just because Niall felt lonely. All of those birthday presents that Niall said he spent weeks on because “they have to be personal or they don’t mean anything.” That one time on the Ferris wheel when it was just the two of them and they stared up at the stars. All of those moments meant something to Liam that he didn’t know until this moment right now. How could he tell Niall that? Especially when their faces were this close to each other and we could feel Niall’s warmth and there was this stray hair in the middle of his forehead that was too distracting right now, almost as distracting as his lips, and—

“Liam, are you there? Come on, say something!”

Everything seemed to speed up that Liam didn’t even realize what happened before it was over.

“Ireallylikeyouandi’velikedyouforawhileokay?!”

Liam’s world stopped. Suddenly he felt like he was falling at a million miles an hour until toward solid ground and there was a lump in his throat the size of Mt. Everest. He tried scanning Niall’s face for some reaction, but so many emotions flashed across his face that it was hard to keep up. No words were spoken for what felt like forever. Liam fucked up. He royally fucked up and now he’s going to lose his best friend and the band’s going to hate him. Oh God, what is he going to tell Harry? This was the worst mistake of his life.

Suddenly, Niall was smiling. “LiLi likes me? LiLi likes me!” He was drunk again, but this still was not the response Liam was expecting. There was no shouting in his face or storming out the door.

“Um…” was all Liam could say in response.

“So the Payne Man likes me! That’s great! That’s super-duper articooper great!” He was full on giggling now.

Liam was dumbfounded. “That’s all you have to say? Really? I tell you I like you, and all you can is ‘it’s great?’”

“Of course it’s great! Liam likes Niall, and Niall likes Liam! It’s the greatest great to ever great!” Liam underestimated how drunk this little Irishman was.

“Niall, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe we should get you home…”

“No! I know… I know exactly what I’m talking about! And I want to tell you that—that I get it, okay? I’m a hottie and everyone goes crazy for me! And that’s okay! It’s hard to resist me!”

“Niall! This isn’t a game,” Liam snapped. “At least, not to me. But if you’re not going to take this seriously, I should just leave.” He was standing up when he felt Niall grip his wrist.

“Stop! You’re not listening, Liam!” Niall’s face was entirely serious now. “I’m hot, sure, and I can get a lot of girls, but that’s not what—that’s not what I want.”

These mixed signals were getting on Liam’s nerves. “What the hell do you want, Niall? I can’t read minds!”

Niall pulled Liam back down to the bed. His drunken smile was back on his face. “I want you, silly willy.”

_What?_

“What?”

“I like you too, LiLi! You’re like the sweetest and kindest and sweetest guy I know! And I’ve liked you for, like, a really long time. I just haven’t been brave enough to tell you. Harry knows all about it though. He’s like a little love guru!”

Of course that curly-haired bastard knew about this. That’s why he was so determined to get Liam to talk to Niall. But that’s not the point here. Niall likes him. Him. Out of everyone he could get, he actually likes him. This is like everything Liam’s dreamed for, even if he never realized it until now. That blond idiot who told him once that if he ever fell in love it would be with the person he was going to marry. Not saying they’re in love, not by a long shot. They’re just now drunkenly sharing their feelings with each other, for God’s sake. But if he liked him, genuinely liked him, that meant… Well Liam didn’t know what it meant yet but it had to be something good, right?

Niall’s voice broke him out of his trance. He was pointing toward the ceiling. “Lookie there, Liam!”

Liam’s eyes followed Niall’s finger to the mistletoe it was pointing at, dangling by a little string above their heads. Harry must’ve “decorated” in case he ran into attractive girls—or a really drunk Louis, if he’s being honest—and of course this had to be the one spot he finds it. Liam made a silent prayer that this wasn’t some sick joke that the universe was playing, but it probably was because now Niall’s face was too close to his and he was practically breathing his air and Liam could still feel the thumping from the music outside the guest room and hasn’t anyone been looking for them all of this time?

“You like me, right?” Niall cut his train of thought. “You like me, and I like you.” Liam nodded, too distracted by how close they were to each other. Niall placed a hand on Liam’s arm, and it sent a tingle through his body. Almost in a whisper, so soft that Liam couldn’t have heard it if his entire focus wasn’t on Niall right now, he said, “Then maybe we should do something about it.”

It was probably illegal for Niall to sound that seductive, and he was going to have a serious talk about it later with him because he wants to hear it again, but now wasn’t the time. He could feel Niall’s breath on his lips and it was like a burning sensation that Liam couldn’t get enough of. Within seconds Liam’s lips were on Niall’s. They didn’t move at first, testing the waters to see if they were actually going to go through with it, but then Niall started moving and Liam kind of had to move with him.

It was slow and sweet. Niall tasted like a bar and it should probably be repulsive, but there was also a hint of peppermint that Liam just needed to taste deeper. Niall’s arms suddenly were around Liam’s neck and Liam’s hands had somehow found their way on Niall’s hips. Liam was starting to feel dizzy. The music outside seemed to fade to nothing. The only thing that seemed to be was Niall. Everything was Niall.

Liam dipped him so that they were lying on the bed, Liam on top of him. Niall was fisting Liam’s Christmas sweater that Harry insisted on him wearing, and Liam’s hands were under his shirt, feeling his abs that Liam definitely needed to get to know better later. It seemed like they could stay like that forever, and Liam wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Then Niall put his tongue in Liam’s mouth.

Everything in Liam’s body felt like it was electrocuted and numb at the same time. He could taste the peppermint more and a little bit of cotton candy. Niall’s hands were in Liam’s hair, and their tongues were battling each other. It was lips against lips, tongues against tongues, and the single greatest moment of Liam’s life. Niall started sucking on his tongue, and Liam moaned into his mouth. Timed stopped, and Liam thought an eternity had passed by before he realized that he needed oxygen to survive.

He pulled away, much to Niall’s disappointment, and sucked in as much air as he could. “Wow,” he breathed out.

“Yeah. Wow,” Niall panted.

Suddenly, they heard whooping from right behind the door. “I told you they’d do it, Louis! You owe me twenty quid!” Liam and Niall laughed at how stupid Harry was, but never broke their eye contact.

“I’m glad you told me you liked me, LiLi. That was a lot of fun! It was the best Christmas present I could ask for!” Niall giggled. Then his face fell into complete exhaustion. “So… Drunk… So… Tired…”

Liam laughed and rolled off of Niall, lying next to him on the guest bed. Niall cuddled next Liam and wrapped his arms around him. Liam, in turn, put his arm around Niall.

“I like you, Liam,” Niall whispered.

“I like you too, Niall,” Liam responded. He kissed the blonde’s hair and let the thumping Christmas music lull him to sleep.

And when he closed his eyes, all he saw was the little Irish idiot’s face. This Christmas party turned out to be more fun then he thought it’d be.

**Author's Note:**

> If this was any good, maybe leave a comment? :)


End file.
